


Grooming Loki

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Fight for who is on top, First Kiss, First Time, Fuck till you piss, Infantilism, Loki is a deviant, Loki is a dom, Loki is into some sick shit, Loki is realy more mature than Thor thinks, M/M, Pig Play, Piss, Piss Enema, Scat, Sex Games, Sibling Incest, Start of their rivaly, Thor Love, Thor is a dom, Watching someone defecate, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Thorki really bad incestLoki was four years younger than Thor. It was when Loki was about 12 that Thor started to notice him. Loki had always been Frigga’s little baby and never really went near Thor or Odin.





	1. Chapter 1

  


Loki was four years younger than Thor. It was when Loki was about 12 that Thor started to notice him. Loki had always been Frigga’s little baby and never really went near Thor or Odin.

He never really grew up in some aspects. He always preferred to be near his mother. He was very gifted with magic, and Frigga was even surprised at his talent at a young age. He was quiet adept, and a very good reader.

He was still a child in many aspects. He was small and his face was so innocent. And he never stopped wetting his bed. He didn’t feel bad about it. He kind of had a small bladder. Even when he was awake he would constantly dart off to pee on something. It was like he only found out he had to go shortly before he would need to.

He would be walking along quite happy with his mother in the palace garden when he would suddenly let go of her hand and run a short distance away and urinate on a plant. She would verbally scold him, but then forgive him straight away. Mostly cause he wasn’t wetting his pants any more.

She would put nappies on him every night and was trying to get him to do it himself. He would still prefer her touch. It was concerning for her, but it was not something she wanted anyone in the palace to help him. She didn’t like the servants telling her how to raise her youngest.

Odin never really cared, nor noticed for that matter. Till the first time and the only time it was a problem.

_________-

It was a grand occasion and the delegations from Jotunheim were paying homage and swearing fealty to Odin. There were many mingled among the crowds and they were well received. The Asgardians were welcoming and keen on further trade without bloodshed.

Thor was not the best big brother, and Loki, despite all his intelligence, did not fathom, his older brother would often play cruel jokes on him. Thor was in the banquet hall and everyone was heading out to see the speach before the feasting.

Thor darted in and kept out of sight. Loki followed like an obedient puppy. Thor slowly peered over the table and pulled a large pitcher of mead off the table. He sat under the table with his little brother. “Loki, this is what the warriors drink. I’m allowed to drink this, but you’re not.” Thor took a glass and filled it to the brim. He began to drink it.

Loki pouted. “Why can’t I. it’s not fair!”

“Shhh! Quiet brother.” Thor’s plan was working. “Ok, but you can’t tell anyone you have had some.” he handed him a large glass and Loki skulled it all. “carful! Drink slowly.”

Loki gave a little hiccup. He handed Thor the glass with a smile. “Another please.”

Thor smiled and poured him a glass. He was going to get Loki drunk.

___________-

A little while later they both came into the hall with their mother. Thor 16, was quite well developed and strong. His hair was shoulder length and blond. His face had a bit of stuble. Odin smiled as his son bowed and took up his spot to his left at the base of the throne. Loki went with his mother to the other side and he bumped into her and tripped on her dress. He was just a little tipsy.

Odin stood up and began to speak fondly of the Jotun who stood before him. Thor looked over to Loki who was swaying a bit and starting to show signs of discomfort. Loki then suddenly let go of Frigga’s hand and ran a few metres behind her to a large pillar and suddenly began to pull down his pants. He held his penis and pissed hard against the pillar. The crowd near him were shocked and voiced their disgust.

Loki just had to pee and he didn’t want to wet his pants. Before he was done a firm grip was felt on his arm. The Enharjar near him had responded to Odin and grabbed Loki. As he pulled him, Loki turned and he urinated on the guard’s legs. He immediately dropped Loki who quickly fixed his pants and tried to scuttle off. Odin waved to another guard who grabbed him and dragged him before his father.

“You have shamed me Loki, for that, 30 days in the dungeon! Take him away!”

“No! Mumma!!!!” he screamed. She wanted to go to her little boy but Odin stopped her. Thor snickered. He didn’t know what it was about Loki, but there was something he loved to torment.

_________--

Thankfully due to Frigga’s action, Loki only spent a night in the cells. He then was confined to the palace residence. She had to console him for hours and would rock him in her arms. Odin came in and stood angry. “Leave him. He has to grow up some time.” Thor stood strong behind his father.

Odin was dressed ready for battle. “Frigga, prepare yourself, you are a shield maiden on Asgard. I need you to accompany me.” Odin turned to Thor who had only been on one mission with his father and keen for another.

“Father, I can’t wait to fight!” he said confidently.

“I know son.” Odin placed his hand on his shoulder. “You must remain. I am confident that one day you will be a mighty king, but for now, I need you to care for your brother.” Thor was pissed.

“What? Why?”

“Your mother does not want any servants near Loki. No. it would be best if you cared for him. You need to guide him to being a man.” Thor scowled and Loki stood biting his lip and crying. He didn’t want Frigga to go.

Odin turned and Frigga followed. Thor glared at Loki. “You better be good or I will beat you to a pulp!” he threatened his already scared brother.

__________-

It was late that evening and Loki sat quietly eating across from Thor. He finished before him. He didn’t eat as much. Thor chugged down his third glass of mead and stood up. Loki followed suit. He walked with him back to their rooms. “Thor, can you run a bath for me?”

Thor was now a bit drunk his mind was elsewhere. “A bath?” he sighed and the walked to the bathroom between their adjoining bedrooms. It was large and had a sunken spa bath in the centre of the room with large golden taps and was deep enough that Thor could stand waist deep in the centre.

He walked over and turned on the taps. Loki tugged his sleeve. “can I have bubbles too?”

Thor groaned, but he wouldn’t admit he liked the bubbles too. He added the vial of bubble bath and then turned on the jets. Loki squealed when they started to form. He started to strip off and just dump his clothes on the floor. Thor was surprised by his little brother’s physique. He was quiet athletic and a little feminine. He didn’t yet have any hair on his body. His penis was quite long and seemed to rival Thor’s. he didn’t like that.

Loki jumped in and began to splash as the bath filled. Thor yanked him out by his arm.

“Hey!”

“Shut it Loki. One, wait for the bath to fill. Two, it’s not a play room, you are here to wash, and three, you will go to the toilet first. I won’t have you using the bath as a toilet.” he dragged him over to the toilet and shoved him in front. Loki stood and held himself. He moaned softly as he began to urinate.

Thor found he was watching him closely. He looked how Loki didn’t pull back his foreskin and the stream just trickled out. His slender fingers made his penis look bigger.

Thor coughed and looked away. He felt his own penis stirring. He quickly stripped and got in the bath when Loki was not watching. The bubbles hid Thor’s arousal. He sat on the step and wished he had another glass to drink.

“Loki!”

“Yes brother?” Loki walked over. Unashamed of his nakedness. Thor looked at his long cock bounce along with his energetic step.

“Conjure me a pitcher of mead. I don’t want to bother the servants.”

“Ok” it was a simple spell. Loki smiled as the pitcher appeared next to Thor. He laughed and drunk some. Loki was about to step into the bath when Thor stopped him.

“Loki wait.” Thor began to have another idea. “go get us some towels and bring them over.”

“Ok.” Loki didn’t feel like it was a chore. He was just happy Thor was not mad at him cause he didn’t get to go with father to battle. He returned and Thor smiled at the way he moved towards him. Loki came over and handed the towels to Thor. He placed them down beside him and held up his hand.

“Take my hand so you don’t slip.” Loki smiled. He felt safe. Just like when he held Frigga’s. Thor watched him close and then directed him to stand next to him. “Do you want me to wash you?”

“Yes please.” Loki love attention. He didn’t know that Thor’s were not like mother’s. Loki grabbed the soap and cloth and came back over. He squatted down and sat on the step next to Thor. Thor put his large hands around Loki’s hips and dragged him up onto his lap. Loki squealed with joy as he like being tickled.

Thor took the wash cloth and rubbed the soap into it and then began wash Loki’s chest. He squirmed as Thor was being gentle. “You’re tickling me!” he giggled. Thor washed under his arms and then his back.

“Loki. Have you cum yet?”

“What is that?”

Thor smiled. “it something boys can do. It makes us feel good.” Thor washed Loki’s arms. His brother turned to him confused. He knew nothing about sex. Frigga figured he wasn’t ready for the chat as he was still wetting his bed and not likely mature enough.

“bubbles make me feel good. Is that the same?”

“No. have you played with your penis and it’s gotten hard?” Thor prompted him. Loki smiled widely, he knew that one.

“I get a stiffy sometimes. It feels funny!” Loki shifted on Thor’s leg. Thor decided to push the limit.

“Can you show me?” Loki jumped up and stood near Thor. “I like it when you feel happy.”

Loki bit his lip and put his hands on his penis. He flopped it around and then started to squeeze it and it began to quickly fill. Thor was surprised by how quickly Loki was aroused. Loki let himself go and it stood up against his stomach.

“It feels good. I usually have one when I wake up. It feels good in my nappy.”

“You still wear nappies?” Thor was slightly turned on by this.

“Mumma changes me. This way I don’t have wet sheets.”

“Do you want me to show you how to play with yourself?” Thor held out his hand and Loki came closer eagerly. He didn’t sit down he just pushed his hard cock into Thor’s hand. Thor gasped as he wasn’t expecting that. Loki put his hands on Thor’s and smiled.

“What do I do?” 

Thor grasped Loki’s shaft and was surprised that such a small frame boy would be so well endowed. Loki moaned and felt his knees go weak. Thor let him go. And Loki moaned in disappointment. Thor pulled him down to straddle his thigh.

He spread Loki’s legs and put one hand across his chest and directed him to lay back against his chest. Loki’s body was mostly above the waterline. Thor griped him and began to squeeze his balls and cock with his meaty hands. Loki moaned in a slight panic.

“Shh.. its ok. I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No!” Loki moaned loudly. Thor began to firmly move his fist up and down his length. Thor pumped harder and Loki pulled his knees up and his toes curled as he came. He cried out as he spurted his sticky white mess on his chest. Loki was torn between pain and excitement.

Thor kissed his cheek and then held him close with both hands. He turned him around and held him close to his chest.

“That was your first time, wasn’t it?”

“Mmm.” Loki acknowledged. He rubbed his face in Thor’s neck. “Thor, that was really good.”

“Well, if you want to, you can come to my bed any night, and I will play with you, if you want.” Thor kissed Loki’s forehead.

“I’d like that.” Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. And he moved over his leg brushed against Thor’s erection. “Oh?” Loki looked down. “You have a stiffy too.”

Thor blushed. The Loki reached under the water and grabbed it. He smiled up at Thor. “do you want me to play with you too?”

“Loki, I…” Thor wanted this badly.

“I can make you go too.”

“it’s called cumming. But I don’t know.” Thor grabbed Loki’s waist and helped him up on the top step off his lap. Thor sat up on the step next to him and Loki was fascinated.

“You have hair around your penis. And it is big an fat.” he went to grab it again.

Thor stopped him. “Wait Loki. I don’t know if you should. We are not really meant to play like this.”

“Why? It was fun. Don’t you like playing like this? I thought you loved me?” Loki was confused. He wanted to touch him.

“Loki, do you really want to? I mean this is a thing we can’t tell anyone about. I want to play with you and teach you about sex and how to make you feel good. But if you don’t want to, that’s ok.” Thor felt his own cock twitch in anticipation. 

Loki moved close to him and placed his hands on Thor’s forearm. “I really do Thor. Please!”

“Ok. Well how about we start slow ok?”

Loki smiled widely. He loved that Thor want him around. “What do I do?”

Thor sat with his legs wide astride and his aroused cock up against his abs. he leaned back slightly, inviting Loki over. “Come over and sit next to me. I want you to hold my penis while I piss into the bath.”

Loki looked puzzled. “But you said we aren’t meant to wee in the bath.”

“I was just being silly with you. Now hold me. You can aim me.” Thor took Loki’s hand and directed his penis. Thor groaned as he pushed down and a little spurt came out. Loki squealed.

“You did a wee!”

“hang on…” Thor groaned and the flow became steady. “now keep directing it. Loki smiled as he moved the fountain around. Thor then let it subside. The pressure of being hard was preventing him from urinating.

Loki let Thor go and stood up. “I can do a wee too.” Thor smiled and grabbed Loki and got him to sit on his lap facing him. Loki’s slender legs hooked around Thor’s waist. And Thor grind his hips against his flaccid penis.

Loki moaned as he was still very sensitive. Thor reached down and took hold of both of their cocks and rubbed him a bit. Loki moaned loud and dug his fingers into Thor’s shoulders. Thor let him go and placed his hands on Loki’s hips. “Ok brother, pee.”

“But I will get it on you.”

“I want you to. Its ok. It will feel good. Kind of like when you get hard in your wet nappy.”

Loki blushed. “Well, that dose feel good.” Loki wiggled his hips and moaned slightly as he rubbed against Thor. He looked down at himself and then pushed down as he began to urinate. The hot fluid quickly spread up their bodies and as Loki reacted it spurted up on Thor’s chest.

Thor cupped his hand to Loki’s cheek. “keep going.” he then pulled Loki in tight and they both felt the warmth spread over their abdomens and spill out and over their thighs. Loki began to get hard. Thor relaxed his grip and looked down at him. “See, I told you it feels good.”

He then partly closed his eyes and kissed Loki softly on the mouth. Loki tensed up at first but Thor felt his grip on his shoulders relax. Loki began to try and reciprocate. He moaned as he tried to get the hang of kissing. He had never done it before. Thor ran his fingers through Loki’s hair and massaged his scalp. 

He broke off the kiss and smiled. “I love you little brother.”

“Love you big brother.” Loki smiled and then hugged Thor around his neck. Thor then held him and pushed him into the bath in a big splash. He followed with him and they both laughed. Thor reached down under the water and fondled Loki. He grabbed Thor and awkwardly tried to do the same. Thor kissed his cheek and rubbed his stubble on his face. “Stop Thor! Your all scratchy!”

Thor picked up Loki and sat him up on the side of the bath. He moved over him, directing him to lay on his back. Thor moved up over him and pushed Loki’s thighs apart. His cock pushed against Loki’s.

Loki moaned and panted as Thor began to grind against him. Thor’s cock was dripping with pre-cum. He was so turned on, it wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge. Thor was only a teenager himself. He had a few experiences with Sif and a few other shield maidens in training. 

Thor pushed his hips down hard and he put his full weight on Loki as he thrust against his cock. Loki became hard with the friction of Thor’s swollen member. Thor moaned loudly as he spasmed his sticky mess between them. He slowly pushed himself off and looked down at the mess and they both smiled.

Loki then sat up and looked at Thor. “Well looks like we will have to have another bath!” Thor splashed back in the water and Loki jumped in. they both grabbed the soap and began to wash each other.

Thor occasionally tickle him. They both climbed out of the bath together. Thor lightly smacked Loki’s bottom and then grabbed the towels. “Come here and let me dry you off.” he aggressively rubbed his head and messed up his hair. Thor then started to rub down Loki’s body. He gave Loki’s cock a prolonged rub. Loki spread his legs and held onto Thor’s shoulders and sort of thrust into his hand as he rubbed.

Loki was hard and moaned. “Brother…”

“Yes Loki?”

“I want to cum again.” he begged. Thor stood up and dropped the towel. He saw Loki was well hard and his penis was leaking pre-cum in excitement. 

“Ok, but part of cumming is delayed gratification ok?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s like trying to stay hard for as long as possible.” Thor then dried himself off. Loki started to touch himself in the absence of Thor. “No brother. Stop for the moment.” He wrapped the towel around his waist then went to Loki. He scooped him up and carried him back to his room. He set him down and Loki held his brother’s hand. “Now Loki, were do you keep your nappies?”

Loki ran over to his draws and pulled them out of his underwear draw. He handed it to Thor and then ran back over to the vanity with a mirror and grabbed a small bag. Loki then climbed up on his bed and lay on his back, holding his knees to his chest. Thor looked puzzled, but it seemed that this was the routine for his bedtime.

“Mumma puts powder on my bottom and if I have a rash she puts the healing ointment on me.” Thor looked in the bag and took out the powder. He shook it a bit and Loki looked down his chest at Thor’s attempt at powdering him. He then opened the nappy and Loki raised his hips to allow him to put it under him. Loki then placed his feed down and kept his legs at right angles. He then spread his legs wide and fondled his erection.

Thor pulled the front up and Loki stopped him. Loki looked down at the liquid glistening on his powdered cock. “Thor, I want to cum.”

“I want to put your nappy on you first. Then I will play with you.” Loki let go of himself and Thor held his cock down so he would not pee up later. He fastened the tabs on the sides and then Loki hopped up on to his knees. Thor grabbed him and lifted him up. Loki squealed with joy. Thor carried him over to the couch and Thor set Loki down on the floor. Thor sat on the arm of the chair, then straddled it. It was a firm, padded, cylindrical shape. He reached down and pushed his cock under him and tipped his hips forward.

Thor then began to rub against the arm of the couch as he moaned. Loki smiled and gripped himself through his nappy. Thor thrust against the couch and was quickly hard. He climbed off the couch. “Now Loki, you can do the same, push your cock against this, and rub yourself.”

Loki came over and hopped up. He gripped the end of the arm and pushed his groin hard against it. He began to rub. “Is this right?”

“Does it feel good on your cock?”

“Yes…” Loki moaned. He kept rubbing and Thor then sat down on the couch and spread his legs as he watched Loki grinding. Thor began to stroke himself as he watched him. Thor moaned as he stroked.  Loki wasn’t really very coordinated. But he was feeling very stimulated. He looked over at Thor touching himself. 

Loki stopped grinding and he looked a bit distressed. Thor looked up. “Don’t stop Loki.” Loki climbed off the arm and climbed onto Thor.

“No, I want you to play with me.” He moaned. Thor sat up and pulled Loki to sit on his lap. Thor ran his hand over Loki’s chest and down over his stomach. Loki parted his legs in excited anticipation. Thor looked down over Loki’s shoulder, he could see the bulge from Loki’s fat cock, stretching his nappy. Thor then gripped him firmly and Loki moaned loud. “Thor! Don’t stop!”

“Ok.” Thor aggressively rubbed him and it didn’t take long and Loki cam again. He cried out loud.

“Thor!” he moaned. His balls ached as he came hard. He peed a bit as a release. He sobbed and turned to hug Thor. Thor comforted him. He scooped him up and carried back to the bed. He pulled back the sheets and set Loki down. 

Loki wouldn’t let go of Thor’s neck. Thor reached up and pried his hands off. He sat down next to him. He felt a strange crinkle under him. He realised Loki must also have a plastic sheet.

“Loki do you want me to stay with you tonight?”

“mm mm.” he smiled and lay submissively. Thor climbed into the bed and Loki immediately moved close to him. Thor held him close. 

“Loki, do you just pee or do you also dirty your nappy?” Thor stroked Loki’s hair.

“No, only when I don’t feel well. Mumma cleans me. She called me a stinky boy. As my poo was yucky.” Loki blushed. “my tummy hurt but when I pood it felt better, even though it was smelly.”

“Ok, well, if you do have to poo in your nappy, I will clean you, if you want.” Thor kissed Loki’s cheek.

“Ok.” Loki moved back slightly to see Thor’s eyes. “Thor?”

“Yes brother?”

“Can you kiss me again. That feels nice.”

“You like kisses?”

“They make my penis feel good. Even with your scratch face.” Loki giggled as he rubbed his cheek against Thor’s stubble. Thor then kissed him softly at first. He ran his hands over him. Loki’s hands were trembling more than Thor’s as he explored his body. “Oh Thor!” he moaned.

“Loki.” Thor kissed him deeper. Loki wasn’t prepared for his tongue to push in and he pulled his head away.

“No, I don’t like that kissy.”

“Ok, no tongue.” Thor held him close as they kissed till they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone through the window and Thor stretched big. He looked over to see Loki curled up beside him. Thor reached down under the sheets and fondled his semi. He rolled over and hugged Loki. He then slid his hand down and cupped the front of Loki’s nappy. He could tell he was wet.

Loki woke and was now beginning to get hard. “Thor.. you stayed.” he smiled and gave him a little kiss.

“I won’t leave you brother.” Thor groaned and felt the desire to piss. “Except, now I’m going to the bathroom.

“Why?”

Thor scoff. “Cause I have to take a piss.” He patted Loki’s cheek and sat up. Loki was still sleepy and remained lying down. Then he said something that stop Thor dead.

“Well, you can wee in my nappy if you want.” Loki rolled over submissively. Thor gasped as his little brother sprawled beneath him and began to open his nappy. Thor looked down to see Loki fondle his fat uncut cock. He then gestured to the open nappy. “It’s ok Thor. Just go. It will feel good. I like it when I pee.”

Thor positioned himself between Loki’s spread legs and held his cock. The thoughts running through his head were making him harder. Loki looked more awake now and he was stroking himself as Thor did. “Loki I..” Thor wanted to piss real bad. “What if it’s too much for your nappy and I pee on your bed?”

Loki pulled back the sheet he was lying on. “Don’t worry, mumma put a plastic sheet on my bed, just in case I go too much.” Loki then slid his hand up his stomach to his chest. “So if you miss and pee on me… that’s ok too.”

Thor was in shock. This was so hot. He wanted to piss all over him, and now he had permission. “Are you sure Loki?” Thor thought he was dreaming.

“Do you want me to show you?”

“What?”

Be Thor could do anything, Loki let his penis go and started to pee uncontrolled on himself. Some spurted down over his thighs and on the nappy, but cause he was hard, most landed on his stomach in a perfect little fountain and spilled under him and began to soak the sheets.

Thor grabbed Loki’s pissing cock and directed it at his own. The hot piss was driving Thor wild. He gripped the end of both of their cocks and held them head to head. The piss flowed through Thor’s fat fingers and Loki giggled as the spray went all over Thor’s stomach.

Thor let Loki go and watch the last remaining dribbles spurt out of Loki. Thor stroked himself hard and steadied himself on one of Loki’s bent knees. Loki watched fascinated as his brother pumped himself fast then gripped himself tight as he groaned. He shot his load over Loki’s twitching cock.

Loki was now really turned on and started to touch himself. He pulled back his foreskin and examined his pink head. He rubbed it with his other hand and moaned. Thor stood up and began to try and slowly control the stream. He wanted it to last. A bit landed on the nappy. Then the stream was directed to Loki’s hands and his cock. Thor began try and stop his flow.

He watched Loki licking his lips. Thor squatted down and then pee in the nappy and then put his hands either side of of Loki and let his cock just whip around unrestrained. Thor groaned loud as he pissed hard against Loki. He then started to grind against him. Thor moaned as the piss flowed down all over them and the bed.

Thor looked down between them and loved how it felt. He sat back up Loki and looked at the soaked bed. “well we have made a big mess.” 

“Thor, I want to cum!” Loki moaned. Thor grabbed his brother and pulled him up onto his hands and knees. He reached under Loki and then began to pump him hard. Loki moaned loud. He could feel Thor’s hot breath on his back. The piss soaked sheets were now cold and the smell was strong. Loki yelled as he came onto his nappy. Thor picked up Loki and flopped him on his back. He plonked down beside him and pulled him in close for a big kiss.

Loki was exhausted but wanted to kiss. They lay there for a while till the bed got too cold. The both jumped up and Thor pulled off all the sheets and Loki tossed his dirty nappy in the bin. He came back and helped Thor. They carried the sheets to the bathroom and shoved them in the soaking tub and filled it with water.

Thor went back and wiped off the plastic sheet and remade the bed with fresh linen. Loki stood naked in the centre of the room. Thor admired his body in the morning light. He gave Thor a cheeky smile and then ran into the bathroom. Thor followed and saw Loki sitting in the bath with the soap and cloth, waiting for a wash.

“Come wash me brother.” Thor smiled and walked over. Loki watched him as he strode up to the bath. Loki found it nice to watch the way his penis move like a club against his muscular thighs. Loki fondle himself under the water.

Thor obliged him and moved in beside him and began to wash his arms. “Thor, can you wash my hair?” Thor grabbed the shampoo and sat behind Loki and began to wash his hair.

Loki smiled as he felt him massage his scalp. This felt good. They sat happy as Thor continued to wash his hair.

They heard footsteps and opened Frigga walked in. she saw her boys in the bath. She was happy they were getting along. Loki saw her and immediately jumped up out of the bath and ran over to her and hugged her. Thor felt weird and guilty. He stood up and went to leave the bath. Frigga glanced over and didn’t think anything of it.

“Mumma!”

“Oh Loki! Your all wet!”

“Mumma we were washing. Thor is washing my hair.”

“I can see. Ok go back and get clean. I’m going to go get breakfast ready.” Frigga smiled as Loki bounded back over to Thor. Thor blushed as his mother had not seen him naked since he was 5. He wasn’t aroused but he was worried that she would find out about what they did. He had grabbed a towel and was about to leave.

“Thor?” Loki sat in the bath. “Are you going to finish washing my hair?”

“just dunk your head to wash out the shampoo.”

“Are we finished washing?” Loki was disappointed. Frigga left.

“Yep.” Loki dunked his head and shook off and wiped the water from his eyes. He stepped out the bath. 

“Can you dry me?” Loki stood before him shy.

Thor looked to see that they were alone. “Ok.” he grabbed a towel and began to dry him off. Loki giggled as towel tickled him. Thor sighed and picked up the dropped towel. Loki ran back to his room and Thor headed back to his room to get dressed.

______---

Thor looked at himself in the mirror. He always thought himself a man. He rubbed his stubbly beard and smiled. He then looked down in the mirror and saw Loki standing behind him, still naked.

“Thor, can you dress me.” Thor looked down and saw Loki was fondling himself. It made Thor’s heart race. 

“Ok.” Loki ran back to his room and Thor follow after him. He caught Loki and scooped him up. Loki squealed and Thor had pinned his arms in the hug and began to tickle him.

“Thor! Stop!” he laughed.

Frigga heard the scream and came in. she saw Thor holding Loki from behind and tickling him. She smiled as she liked it when he was happy. “Mamma! Tell Thor to stop tickling me!” Loki didn’t really want it to stop.

Thor knew that and stood up, holding Loki off the ground. He was strong and did it easy with one hand. Leaving him free to tickle his sides. Loki squirmed and raised up his knees and crunched up reaction.

“Are you scared of the tickle monster?” Thor joked. Frigga was a bit unsure about Loki being naked and how mature some parts of him were. She figured it was innocent play.

“Hehe! Thor! You’re tickling me!” Loki squealed again and then he squirted a bit of pee. Thor didn’t see. Loki could feel it but couldn’t help it. Frigga was embarrassed and went to intervene. Thor kept going and Loki peed again a little fountain shot out further. “Thor! Stop! Loki laughed. “Your making me wee!”

“Thor, put him down.” Frigga stepped in and Thor set him down. Thor looked down and the little puddles on the tile floor. “Loki go get dressed.”

Thor blushed. “I didn’t even see he was urinating.” He grabbed a towel and helped his mother clean up.

“You have to be more careful with your little brother.” She stood up and took the towel from Thor. “I didn’t know why he has developed the way he has. I have looked up all the books I can. I was reluctant to talk to the healers about him as I didn’t want them to shame him.”

Thor looked over at Loki rummaging through his draws for something to wear. He was out of earshot. “He seems like a boy, but.. well.. he’s…” Thor blushed.

“quiet well-endowed for a pubescent boy? yes” She understood Thor’s discomfort. “I was surprised to see him in the bath with you. He’s not ashamed of his body, but he is not interested in be near anyone when he is naked. It seems he trusts you as his brother.”

“Will he become like me when he grows up?”

“I expect so. He didn’t cause you too much trouble? I mean I never even considered if he would let you touch him and he wouldn’t put on his nappy.” She looked over at the freshly made bed. “Did he wet the bed?”

Thor thought about how they pissed and cum on each other and stuttered. “Um.. Hey Loki, were you a good boy and wore your nappy?”

“Yes Thor.” Loki came over partially dressed. He had his jacket on and no pants. He was carrying them. He dropped them on the floor with his socks. Loki then thought about what Thor asked.

Frigga brushed a stray hair from Loki’s forehead. “Good boy Loki. You didn’t wet your bed.”

Loki didn’t know what Thor was thinking but he knew something was not quite right. He did wet his bed. “I did mumma. I did a big wee.” 

Frigga was confused. She thought he was referring to his nappy. “Did Thor change you?”

“Yes. I like Thor looking after me. He was nice.” Loki smiled and gave Thor a hug. He was nearly as tall as him. Thor felt Loki press into him. Loki then turned back to Frigga.

 

“Well darling, I’m glad you didn’t wet your bed.”

“But I did mumma. I did a wee in my nappy then I did a big pee on the bed.” Thor shook his head to tell Loki to keep their secret. 

“Oh. Did your nappy not work Loki?” Loki then shook his head. He kind of knew he shouldn’t talk about the cumming and touching but wasn’t ashamed of when he used his nappy. 

“I took it off and a did a big wee. I made a big fountain and it went all over me.” He then began to get aroused under his shirt. Loki lifted his shirt with both hands to show Frigga. “Look mumma my stiffy!” Loki was excited at his arousal. Other than with Thor, he had never really had one till recently. But then they were only when he woke up and had to use his nappy.

“Loki!” Frigga put her hands on his to get him to stop. “cover yourself darling. That is not appropriate.”

Loki didn’t understand. This was all new and he wanted to share this. He ran over to the couch and straddled the arm. Thor knew what he was about to do and was shocked about Loki’s exhibitionism. Loki then pushed his penis under him and grinded against the arm.

“It’s ok mumma. I’m just rubbing myself.” Loki kept grinding his hips on the couch and moaning. Frigga grabbed his arm and pulled him off.

“No!” she smacked his bare bottom. “You are not to do such things.”

“But mumma. My penis is hard and I want to rub it.” Thor then stepped in to his shocked mother.

“Loki, you shouldn’t play with yourself in front of mother.” Thor helped Loki to his feet. “come on and get some pants on.” Thor picked up his clothes and held open his pants to get Loki to step into them. He did reluctantly.

Frigga was a bit shocked. Loki looked at her then Thor. He didn’t understand. Thor pulled up his pants and helped Loki do them up. “Thor, what did I do wrong? I thought there was nothing wrong with touching myself?”

“There isn’t, it’s just you shouldn’t do it in front of mother.” Thor reassured him. He so wanted to touch Loki. Thor composed himself and stood up. Loki adjusted the bulge in his pants.

“I’m sorry mumma.” Loki lowered his head.

“It’s ok darling.” she patted his head. She realised he was growing up and either her or Odin would have to talk to him about sex. She looked at Thor who seemed in just as much shock as her. But she didn’t know it was more out of his worry that Loki would say something.

Frigga left and Thor grabbed Loki, preventing him from following her. “Loki, you should only play with yourself when no one is around, ok?”

“But it feels good Thor. Does mumma and daddy get good feeling in their penises too?” Loki began to rub himself.

“Our mother is female, she doesn’t have a penis, and she is a girl. Do you know about people?” Thor figured that the books he got had nothing to do with sex in anyway.

“Oh, what does mumma have?” Thor sighed and put his arm over his shoulder and walked him out.

“Well I guess I will tell you later. Let’s just go have breakfast first.” Thor felt his own hard on growing. 

__________--

They finished breakfast quick and Thor and Loki walked down the halls. Odin stopped them. “Your mother said you took care of Loki?” 

Thor froze and thought, ‘but I don’t think he let on about Loki’s couch humping. “Um. Yes father. He was a good boy.”

“She said he didn’t wet his bed.” Odin didn’t really care. Thor was surprised that he hadn’t been told to talk to Loki about sex either.

Thor was relived she had kept Loki secret. “Oh yes. Well we are off, I’m going to go riding.” 

This was the first Loki heard of it, but he was beginning to pick up that Thor was not going to tell them about them playing together. He took  hold of Thor’s hand and the set off down the halls. They got down to the stables and Loki felt it was safe to talk. “Thor, is this a secret?”

“Sort of Loki. We are going to ride out to the forest, there no one can see us and we can play with each other all we like.” Loki smiled widely at the prospect and he rubbed his straining erection through his pants. Thor saw this and pulled Loki into the stalls. He looked over his shoulder and then gave Loki a firm rub so he could feel his erection for himself.

Loki moaned loudly and Thor covered his mouth. “Shhh! This is why we are going to the forest.” Thor went to the tack room and then grabbed out a saddle and bridal. He carried it to a stall and began to get his horse ready.

“Brother, can you get a horse ready for me?”

“No Loki, you will ride with me.” Thor smiled. The idea of Loki holding on tight and his bulge rubbing against him was making him salivate. Thor lead the horse out and lifted Loki up on to the saddle. He lead the horse through the stables and out to the gate. He mounted up and Loki clung to Thor’s back. Thor placed his hand on Loki’s. “Now hold on.”

They trotted off till they were clear of the walls. Thor didn’t want to make it look like they were desperate to leave. He stopped the horse and Loki peered over his shoulder. “Thor, why did we stop? I thought we were going deep in the forest?”

Thor let the reins hang down and the pulled Loki around so he was facing him. “Loki, wrap your legs around me and hold on tight.” Loki complied. He could now feel Thor’s erection pushing against his own. The horse took off and Thor galloped down the road. Loki held on with a smile. He the bumps and rhythm forced him to rub and bump against Thor. He then moaned as he started to wet his pants.

“I’m sorry Thor!” he cried.

Thor slowed the horse and could feel Loki pissing all over him. They stopped and Loki jumped off. Thor grabbed him and pulled him back up and went to find a nearby stream to wash off.

_______-

It wasn’t far from the road. Thor set Loki down and then dismounted. Thor took off the saddle and washed it off. He let the horse graze and he walked over to Loki who was crying. He pulled him in close and then kissed his lips. “Don’t cry, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I wet my pants, and I peed all on you.” Thor rubbed his back.

“But I liked that, remember?” Thor cupped his cheek and Loki wiped his tears.

“Really?”

“Don’t you remember how having a pee game with you made me want to cum?” Thor thrust his hips, and grinded against Loki.

Loki blushed and bit his lip. “I want to cum Thor.”

“So do I.” Thor left the horse and walked along the bank a bit. “Look there’s a cave here, let’s go in there to play.”

They walked hand in hand and Loki picked up a large stick and lit the end with a simple spell Thor looked surprised. “Good Idea Loki.” The found an area that was covered in dried straw and grasses. It must have been used at some stage by a bear in hibernation. Thor walked over to the spring near the nest and took a scoop of his hand and drunk some of the water.

Loki followed suit. Thor got himself comfortable on the straw bed. It was surprisingly soft. He spread his legs and rubbed himself through his pants. “Loki, take off your clothes.”

Loki bit his lip and complied. He put a small pool in the spring. He still had a semi. He walked over and stood a few meters from Thor. “Loki, can you put a few more torches up?” Loki nodded and lit some more branches and the cave was now well lit. Thor could see all of his glorious brother. He slipped his hand down the front of his breaches and stroked himself.

Loki came back over and was beginning to play with himself. “Loki I want you to put your hands by your side and squad down in front of me.” Loki did. He spread his legs and sat his heels. His penis hung down and nearly touched the ground. Thor smiled and pushed down his own pants and kicked off his boots.

He moved a bit closer to Loki. Loki was fascinated of how he could make his cock twitch without touching it.

“Loki, I want you do a shit.” Thor bit his lip in anticipation.

“I don’t poo on the floor, mumma will spank me.”

“You are not at home, its fine. I want you to. It will be good.” Thor move close and took off the rest of his clothes. He placed his hand on Loki’s knee and lowed himself a bit to watch.

“Ok.. I’ll try.” Loki then commenced squeezing his lower body. He looked down and he squirted a bit of piss as he pushed.

“Keep trying Loki.”

Loki moaned as he began to feel it push out. “I’m doing it..unnh!” He gave a few little moans and Thor could now see him going. He squeezed out the poo and began to lean forward and put his hands on the floor. He was now squatting on his hands and feet with his bottom bobbing along as he pushed.

Thor moved beside him and watched as the last bit fell out. Loki panted and looked down at the mess. He moved away and then looked confused he wiped his hand behind himself and felt his hole. He wiped his hand and then looked at the smear.

“My bottom is dirty.” Loki held out his hand and Thor took him over to the pool. He pulled out the clothes and draped them over the boulders to dry. He grabbed Loki and got him to squat down and he washed him with his hand. The water was a bit cold but it washed him off. Thor slid his fingers down between Loki’s cheeks and began to press on his hole. Loki flinched. “Thor. What are you doing?”

“It’s ok.” He kept rubbing and then try to push his finger in. Loki was receptive as he had just used those muscles. This was what Thor hoped. He pushed one in to the first knuckle.

“Thor…” he moaned. Thor pushed Loki down on to his hands and knees on the straw. He then pushed his fingers in deep. Loki pulled away a bit. Thor then started to thrust his finger in and out. Thor positioned himself directly behind Loki and slid his finger all the way out. 

Loki was tight and Thor knew he wouldn’t be able to take him yet. He then pushed two fingers together into his hole. Loki moaned loud and it echoed in the cave. But there was no one for miles, they could be as loud as they wanted.

Thor began to twist and thrust his fingers slowly in and out. Loki began to move with the thrusts. Thor then found a familiar spot and Loki buckled as he brushed his prostate. Loki was on edge. “Oh Thor!”

“Did you like that? Does it make you want to cum?”

“Yes! Please, make me cum!” Loki pushed his hips back and moved around a bit till he guided his prostate back to Thor’s finger tips. Thor reached under Loki and gave his hard cock a few strokes. Loki cried as the stimulation was overwhelming.

“Loki, I’m going to go hard and fast now. I will make you cum hard.” Thor kissed Loki’s back and pulled his fingers from his ass.

“Please Thor, I want you inside me.” he begged. His balls ached. Thor wanted to put his cock in him, but didn’t want to hurt him. He shoved his fingers in and began to thrust quickly. Loki moaned loud and in short spurts. Thor was smashing his prostate. Loki felt like he was going to explode.

He cried out and came hard. Thor pulled out his fingers and pulled Loki back. He reached around him and pumped his punished cock as he kept squirting his sticky wads. Loki collapse back in his arms. He then began to leak. He had no strength in his bladder and Loki began to urinate as a relief. Thor’s erection was pushing into his back. Thor carried Loki over to the hay and lay him down. He leaned over him and kissed him softly. 

“Thor, your penis is still hard. Did you want to cum too?”

“I do, but it can wait. I want you to do what I did to you.” Thor kept softly kissing him.

“I don’t know how to do that.” Loki moaned.

“It’s ok, I will show you. But later ok?” Thor spooned him and held him close.

__________-

They both slept for a few hours before Thor woke. Loki moved as he sat up. He smiled and then climbed on to Thor’s lap and kissed him. “I love you Thor.”

“I love you too Loki. Do you think you could make me cum hard?”

“Ok. What do you want me to do? Do you need to do a poo first?” Loki began to grind against him. He was getting turned on. “I want to watch you go.”

Thor was turned on. Loki was just as perverted as he was. Thor got up and walked over near where Loki went. Loki squatted down next to him and peered down at his bottom. Loki put his hand on Thor’s back. Thor grunted as he began to squeeze. 

He began to slowly poke out. Loki got excited and poked his finger in. Thor flinched. “Loki wait, wait till I have finished.”

Loki didn’t want to. He sat and watched him go a bit more. He then grabbed it and squeezed it like a small child does when they are playing in mud. Thor groaned and expelled the last bit. He turned around to see Loki with his shit in his hands.

“Loki, don’t play with that, play with me.” Thor moved over to the hay and lay down with his legs spread. Loki dropped the poo and slowly walked over a bit disappointed. He then held his semi and stroked it with his shit smeared hands. He got hard quick. Thor reached between his legs and rubbed his hole. “Loki, put your cock in me.”

“Ok.” Loki was eager and crawled on hands and knees towards him. Thor bent his knees up and gave Loki better access. Loki waited and hovered. He reached down and held his cock. He knew Thor wanted him and he began to push the head against his hole.

Loki moaned as he slid in easily. One long deep stroke down to the hilt. Thor moaned loud. He lay back and Loki kneeled up and began to push in him. Loki placed his hands on the ground beside Thor’s waist and began to pump. Loki felt Thor tighten around him. He then knew he hit the sweet spot. 

Thor bit his lip and tossed his head back as Loki moved in and out. Loki was amazed by how much Thor was at his mercy. He started to enjoy this power. Loki smiled wickedly and then pushed Thor’s legs to his chest and held his ankles as he thrust quickly. Thor moaned and Loki could see he was about to cum.

Then Loki’s voice seemed calm and in control. “Not yet brother.” Loki licked his lips and pumped hard and long. Thor cried out as he came. Loki watched as he tried to stroke himself, but Loki’s pounding only made his mind cloudy and lose focus.

Loki didn’t stop cause Thor had cum. He wanted to push it. Thor looked up through exhausted eyes. Loki was still going. He slowed his pace a bit, but made sure his strokes were long and deep. He rocked Thor towards him as he thrust in, to maximise feeling. Loki then began to increase the pace. “Loki.. I… I’ve cum.”

“I know. But I haven’t.” Loki was beginning to do this not out of love or lust but something more sinister. Loki stopped and Thor breathed a sigh of relief. But Loki didn’t pull out. He closed his eyes tight and moaned. Thor looked up and then felt something inside. Loki was pissing in him.

Loki panted slightly as he filled Thor’s ass hole. When he was done he began to slowly rock back and forth. Thor looked confused. Loki licked his lips as he felt some of the piss leak out and run down his legs. He increased his pace and was focused on how much mess he was making. Loki didn’t let up. He kept a steady pace up. For a few minutes till Thor could take no more.

“Please Loki, I have to go.”

“Ok.” Loki pulled out and kept hold of Thor’s ankles. He position himself nice and close and looked down with a wicked smile. “Ok, I want you to go on me.” 

Thor couldn’t believe he was serious. He felt the pressure in his bowel and was weakened from cumming. He then squeezed a bit and dirty fountain of shit and piss began to hit Loki’s groin and splash back on Thor’s ass and run down under his back.

Loki smiled. “That’s it brother, keep going. Cover me.”

Thor moaned as he expelled the last bit. He felt more empty now then when he shat on the floor earlier. Loki saw Thor was done and quickly shoved his erect cock back in and resumed pounding him. He hit Thor’s prostate over and over.

Thor’s moans were towards the pain side of pleasure. He reached up to Loki to get him to stop but he couldn’t speak. Loki thrust hard and fast. This was amazing. Thor felt himself wanting to cum, but he had nothing left.

Loki looked down and saw Thor start to urinate. His piss spread down over his chest and down his neck. Loki was hyped up and put all his energy into thrusting as fast as he could. He saw Thor had given up and he then was close. He had won. Loki pulled out and swiftly ran his hand on his cock and then shot his load over Thor. 

Loki slowly got to his feet and breathed deeply. He then held his spent cock and stroked it slowly. He then bit his lip as he groaned. He then started to piss on Thor. He let out a sigh of relief and laughed slightly.

Loki then laydown next to Thor in the mess. He snuggled up to him and then kissed him. “Thor, next time, I want your penis in me, not your fingers.” he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Thor was too exhausted to even be in shock. He did like some of what they did, but some things seemed to go a bit far. He wasn’t expecting a piss enema, let alone Loki wanting to fuck him. This was a big step. He knew they were as equally sexually deviant and how could he top this. He had to win the next round. He had to make Loki spent before him.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke before Thor. He washed himself off and quickly got dressed. He snuck out of the cave and took Thor’s clothes with him. He draped them on some branchs outside, under the guise of ‘drying them’. But secretly Loki was up to mischief.

He left the horse and made his way back to the palace. Loki snicked all the way back to his room. He would have liked to be hiding in the bush to see Thor’s face when he woke and all his clothes were missing.

He decided he would go back to his studies and hope his parents didn’t notice howlong they had been gone. Frigga walked into the library to find Loki hiding in the books, reading and chanting spells.

"Loki, where is Thor?"

"I don’t know, we were meant to go riding, but that was short lived, so I came back to the palace. He must be still out."

"Oh, ok." She walked over to him and sat down. "Would you like to practice some spells together?"

"I want to learn this spell." he pointed to his book. It was of cloning and astral projection.

"Oh my, that is quite advanced. But I know you are amazing." she kissed his head. "My special little boy." He could do no wrong in her eyes. "You know I was twice your age before I master that spell?" she smiled and Loki beamed.

"I want to try show you tonight. I want to try and make you proud. I want to do it all by myself!"

"Oh darling! You do make me proud. So gifted and only 12." She walked off with a spring in her step.

Loki kept practicing hard. He wanted to get it right. He didn’t notice he had been at it for hours. So much time, that it was nearly dark and Thor was just sneaking into the stables.

Loki was frustrated and took the book back to his room. He wanted to clear his head. He tried to concentrate, but all he could think of was Thor and what they did. Loki had been hard for hours and decided he needed to do something about it.

His fat erection strained against his pants, leaving nothing to the imagination. He began to walk back to his room when he saw Thor sneaking back. He quickly cast and invisibility spell and watched him. He giggled as he saw him try to avoid the guards, totally naked.

Loki walked invisible, with a huge smile on his face. Not to mention the erection in his pants. He put his hands down and grabbed himself. He wondered if that was why he hadn't needed to pee? He felt the pressure on his bladder like he was going to burst, but he didn’t go. He then undid his pants and let it spring free. His jacket covered it, but it was now sticking out. Loki gigeled as he looked down at his stiffy.

He pushed it down with the back of his fingers then let it spring up. He smiled and made sure his jacket covered it. He was so distracted by playing with himself while invisable, he didn’t see his parents. Loki shrugged and then his spell broke as he bumped into them on their way to dinner.

"Oh!" Frigga jumped as Loki was reviled. He dropped his book and smiled.

"Hello mother."

"Are you going to dinner?" Odin asked.

"Yes father, I was just going to take a bath first." He bent down and picked up his book. Frigga spotted his erection, whick had now been uncovered.

"Loki!" She chastised him. Odin then saw what she was talking about. He then grabbed his arm and dragged him into his bedroom. He bent him over and then pulled his pants down to smacked his little behind. Loki cried as the hot hand hit him again and again.

Then the stinging started to feel good. He stop crying and Odin let him fall to his knees. "Don't do that again."

Frigga and Odin left. Loki was confused. Was it because he bumped into them while using a spell? He had no idea that it was cause he exposed himself. That sort of thing still didn’t register as wrong.

Loki sobbed a bit and then Thor came in. he was about to scold him for taking his clothes. "Loki?"

Loki stood slowly and and Thor could see the red hand marks on his bottom. He knew he had just copped a spanking. "Thor?" Loki turned and wiped his cheeks. "Where are your clothes?"

"I was about to ask you that."

"I hung them up outside the cave."

"A likely story." Thor was embarresed, luckly no one saw him but he needed to teach Loki a lesson. "Well since you are already sore from father’s spanking, he wont notice that you have had a few extra." Thor grabbed Loki and pulled off his clothes.

Loki then thought in a split second, he was about to get spanked. This time he would milk it. He had that slight feeling towards the end of his last, that he was starting to get aroused. He desided to make Thor want to spank him lots.

"Thor, I lied, I deliberately threw away your clothes."

"I knew it! Your going to pay for that."

"Oh please, my bottom is so sore!" Loki hoped he would want to hurt him more. Thor pulled Loki over to the bed and forced him to place his hands on the end of his bed and pulled his hips back and spread his legs wide. Loki tried to hide his excitement. His cock hung down between his legs, twitching with anticipation and dripping with pre-cum.

Thwack! Thor smaked him hard. Loki cried out in pain. But secretly he was loving it. Then again, his cheeks brned as they were hit again. Loki bit his lip and moaned. He was close to cumming. "Thor…"

After a few hits, Thor was beging to relise Loki was enjoing this. He saw his erection full to burst hard up against his stomach. And Loki was subltely pushing his bottom back to present it to Thor.

Thor then stoped. "Oh, so you like being smack eh? Well lets make it unplesent for you." Thor dragged Loki to his room and grabbed one of his belts and without warning hit Loki across his behind. Loki cried loudly in pain. This was more than he was hoping. Loki whimpered and then Thor hit him again.

He then felt the pain be replaced by pleasure again. Loki reached down and began to wank. Thor smaked him again. "No! bad boy!"

"Yes I am!" Loki looked down between his legs. His desire to cum was so close to release. He could feel his desire to piss hurting now. He moaning in pain. He wanted to badly pee but until he had taken care of his erection he wouldn’t be able to.

Loki tried to stablise himself on the back of a chair. His knees grew week. "please Thor, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Lier, you just want to cum, and Im not going to let you wank." He sounded crual. He tied Loki’s hands up and dragged him over to the bed. He tied his hands to the rail at the foot of the bed.

Loki then whimpered. His ass stung. He wach as his brother moved aound, still naked. He was looking for something. He came back with a riding crop. Part of Loki salivated, the other part cowered. Thor decided he wouldn’t let Loki bend over. He looked up at the beams and smiled.

 


End file.
